


My Nightmare Is My Lover

by SarahLightning



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Anime, Aww, BDSM, Cute, Feitan - Freeform, Gon - Freeform, Kidnapped, Kurapika - Freeform, Kurapika X Chrollo, Love, M/M, Sex, Ship, Smut, Spiders, Violence, York New Arc, Zoldyck, anime fic, anime ships, chrollo x kurapika - Freeform, chrolloluclifer, current universe, danchou, dirty - Freeform, freecs, hunterxhunter - Freeform, hxh - Freeform, kiddnapping, killua - Freeform, killuazoldyck, kurapikakurta, kurokura, kurta, no cannon events, phantomtroupe, shipfic, shizuku - Freeform, sixteen plus, spider - Freeform, troupe - Freeform, uvogin - Freeform, york new city arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:55:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 13,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22081411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahLightning/pseuds/SarahLightning
Summary: "Are you afraid of me Kurapika?""No.""You should be."Kurapika Gets Kidnapped by Chrollo Luclifer who wants him to join the troupe for his abilties. Kurapika gives up after many failed escape attempts and is offered three options, Marry Chrollo, Join The Troupe or Die. How will Kurapika choose between three things he really doesn't want
Relationships: Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Kurapika
Comments: 36
Kudos: 253





	1. Silence

“YOU are a person, YOU have made a mistake, YOU can’t fix it. YOUR family is dead, YOUR clan members slain, and YOU weren’t There. YOU couldn’t save them…” These exact words had haunted Kurapika’s dreams every single night since he started working as a bodyguard for the Nostrrade family. Kurapika ran to the bathroom like he did every night and vomited in the toilet. These dreams made him sick, they made him weak. He couldn’t live like this. This is why he had to defeat the Phantom Troupe. It was his only goal in life. He didn’t have a home or a family to return to. This was his life now and he could never change that. The blonde wiped his face before leaving the bathroom. When he peeked his head out the door to make sure nobody was out there, he saw Melody, A co-worker of his. He frowned It wasn’t that he disliked Melody but that He wasn’t in the mood to talk to anyone. Unfortunate Melody had seen him and knocked gently on the now locked bathroom door. “Kurapika? I know you are in there. Is something wrong?”

“Nothing Is wrong- “Kurapika said weakly hugging his knees to his chest.

“You can tell me Kurapika. I won’t tell anybody about it.” Kurapika looked at the bathroom door for about five minutes. It wasn’t that long to be sitting in the bathroom alone but to Kurapika, it felt like years. He slowly reached out his hand and unlocked the door. He would be surprised if Melody had actually waited five minutes for him to unlock the door. She had better things to be doing after all but, to his surprise Melody was in fact still standing there. “I thought you would have left. Don’t you have better things to be doing? Like watching the boss?”

“Oh, don’t worry the boss is still asleep she won’t be a problem until she wakes up.”

“Oh…Right…” Kurapika looked at the floor awkwardly. He never really shared his feelings with anyone, especially people he met only a week ago. He trusted Melody with a lot of things, but he wasn’t sure his past was one of them. “Kurapika, Last night when I came in to get the boss’ hairbrush that she left behind you were muttering things in your sleep and now tonight you are up in the middle of the night sitting on the bathroom floor.”

“You were up too- “

“Is something wrong Kurapika?” Kurapika put on a fake smile. “Really, it’s nothing, isn’t the boss more important than this?”

“The boss may be important but so are you Kurapika. Everyone here matters.”

“I know it’s just…My problems can’t just be fixed Melody so what is the point of getting other people worked up about them?”

“I know that sometimes It may be hard for you to verbally share your feelings but, I can tell by the sound of your heartbeat how distressed you are.” Kurapika stood up and gave a fake yawn. “Melody I am getting pretty tired maybe we should go to sleep? We do have the auction starting tomorrow.” Melody looked at Kurapika. “It is ok if you need some time alone but, I know that you aren’t tired. Not in the slightest. I can hear the heartbeat of a liar Kurapika.” Kurapika sat back down. He was a good person in general or at least he tried to be. Whenever he got mad though…Boy he got really mad. The blonde knew that lying to Melody was not something that a good friend would do but sometimes it annoyed him that the girl could read his emotions like an open book.

Kurapika was secretive and never depended on others. Well, He used to depend on his best friend, Pario and on his parents and sometimes even the chief of the Kurta clan but those days were over. Those people had been taken away from him. Kurapika didn’t want to become close with another person somebody or something might just take them away too. “Sorry I lied…”

“It’s ok Kurapika, I forgive you.”

“Alright…” Kurapika stood up and went to the kitchen area to grab something, He needed a snack if he wasn’t going to sleep, he at least needed something to give him energy tomorrow. Kurapika saw a prepackaged salad in the fridge. “This should be enough.” Kurapika said out loud to himself and grabbed a fork so he could eat it. Kurapika decided that He should sit down at a table to eat so the dogs that some of Neon’s other supervisors brought wouldn’t eat any of his food. Being in this hotel suite was stressing Kurapika out so the second he finished his salad he put on some clothes and went down to the lobby. All the Lobby stores were closed including the food court but outside it was still busy.

Auction week in York new city was always bustling with people from all over who have come to see the action and buy things or, To trade some of their own things. He decided to walk around and look at some of the items people were actioning off. In the end Kurapika didn’t buy anything except a hot chocolate from a food stand. Everyone on the streets looked so happy. Talking, Buying and selling. People trying to meet new people. Kurapika remembered the last time he felt that happy. It was when He, Leorio and Gon went to go get Killua at his place and then they decided to meet in York new for the annual auction this September. Kurapika had a faint smile on his face. He was happy that he would get to see his three friends again.

Kurapika started walking back to the hotel when he saw A man. This man was very short, and he was dressed somewhat oddly. Kurapika didn’t judge him or anything but you couldn’t see his mouth from the mask covering it. He had an Umbrella that was a dark red shade and his hair was sticking up a little bit. Kurapika didn’t have a chance to see his eyes as he was seeing this man from the back Kurapika just assumed his eyes must be visible or else he wouldn’t have been able to see. What the man was looking at buying, Ancient torture weapons and devices. Kurapika just walked back to his hotel pretending he hadn’t seen that. Honestly, that man looked shady so Kurapika didn’t bother to approach him. You never should just approach shady people unless you have a really good reason to.

Back at the hotel, the nighttime staff was swapping out with the daytime staff. The shops were opening up so Kurapika went to go buy Neon these hairbands she said she wanted. Light Nostrrade, Neon’s father made it very clear that their goals were to keep Neon both safe and Happy. By the time Kurapika got back to his room all Neon’s bodyguards were waiting. The sixteen-year-old girl woke up very early when she was exited about something and even though the Action didn’t start until about eight pm tonight, she was bound to wake up Early.

“Oh, you got the boss those hairbands she wanted.”

“Our orders are to keep her as safe and happy as we can are, they not? Besides Light said he would pay us back if we bought her things h just told us to get her whatever she wanted.”

“Alright, Sounds good Kurapika.”

Kurapika thought about the auction and about why he was really here. He thought about everything leading up to this very point in his life. He sighed and thought harder. He had a Goal, but would he be able to accomplish it?


	2. Obsession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chrollo is introduced! Chrollo has a plan to take all the items at the auction but is unaware of an unknown factor.

Chrollo Luclifer, leader if the feared Phantom Troupe sat in the troupe hideout alone in his room. He didn’t know what the other troupe members were doing but he had seen them earlier so he didn’t care. Chrollo had almost nothing in his room. The only things that accompanied Chrollo were a few books, a bed and a small candle providing a light source. Chrollo didn’t care much for socializing he never really understood the point. People are born alone and people die alone at least that is how Chrollo saw it. Chrollo sighed and closed his book he was going to take a look around the hideout and see who was there. He blew out his candle and proceeded to walk down a long corridor into the main area. The main area was still dark but some hints of moonlight shone in through the Windows in the front of the room that Chrollo was now directly facing.

Looking around there wasn’t much to see. The area was barren and contained almost nothing other then maybe some huge rocks that troupe members would sit on. Chrollo saw Feitan and Phinks having a conversation and decided to litsen in. “I didn’t see anything unusual when I went out Phinks, It is the same as it appears every year this should be easy.”

“Of course it should be easy Fei! They are just a couple of mafia men after all. What could they do to a group as strong as us?”

“Nothing, absolutely nothing.”

“Exactly! Even if something looked different we wouldn’t have anything to worry about so why did you go down there anyway.”

“I was looking at the items for sale that won’t be sold at the underground auction. The boss did not ask us to steal those so I am free to steal some of it for myself.”

“Well? Did you find anything you like?”

“Yes, torture tools. Ones I can use to slit the stomach in a second and remove a bowel.” Feitan had a dark look on his face as he said this.

“Geez Fei! You’re creepy! I wouldn’t want you as an enemy.” Phinks said laughing nervously.

“Nobody would want me as an enemy. That is good because less people will try to be an enemy to me that way and if they are an enemy...” Feitan chuckled darkly. “They’ll die.”   
  


“Yeah, yeah I get it Feitan can you stop being so creepy now?”

“Why? Phinks isn’t an enemy.”

“Yeah I know but still! It’s just a creepy thing to say to your partner!”

“We work best together. Our partership beats any partenership in the whole troupe.” Feitan said proudly. “We can kill the most people.”

“Hell yeah Fei.” Phinks smirked

Chrollo watched their conversation with interest. He didn’t understand their emotions not in the slightest but Chrollo didn’t really understand emotions in general. Emotions were a confusing thing well, at least to Chrollo they were. Chrollo never really felt much of any emotion execpt for boredom. The boredom killed him. That’s why he started the troupe anyway. Chrollo wanted something to mean something to him he thought that the Phantom Troupe could be that something. The Troupe did seem to keep Chrollo’s boredom at bay but Chrollo still didn’t truly care. He saw the members of the troupe as replaceable, he saw himself as replaceable yet when he looked at other members such as Feitan and Phinks he felt weird. Phinks didn’t find Feitan replaceable. Feitan didn’t find Phinks replaceable. They were friends? Chrollo didn’t understand friendship. He didn’t understand why one person couldn’t just be replaced by another person with equal power.   
  


Some things made no sense to Chrollo. Chrollo just tried as hard as he could to continue his life and find interest in something. Chrollo sighed. He wondered if he would ever find something that truly interested him, something that made him just want more and more. Chrollo wasn’t so sure exactly what he wanted he just knew he wanted something. He decided to go Talk to Feitan about it for a little bit maybe Feitan knew of something that could entertain him. Chrollo walked back to where Feitan was.

“Hello Feitan.”

“Hmm? Boss? Want something?”

“That’s just It. I do want something but I’m not really sure what I want.”

“How would I know what you want? I don’t concern myself with the needs of others however, you are the boss so I suppose if you need help figuring this out I can help a little.”

“I want something be entertained by but I don’t know what.”

“Then your answer is simple Boss. Why didn’t you see it before?”

“Simple?”

“Yes, Boss. You want an Obsession.”

“An Obsession?”

“Yes, you want something that you can’t stop yourself from giving attention to, something that entertains you and draws you in constantly. Am I wrong?”

“No, you described it. The point is how can I become Obsessed with something?”

“Well once you’re obsessed with something you will know. I recommend trying out some new things if you don’t have a deep interest in anything currently.”

“Just how deep does obsession run? Would it be fair to say you are obsessed with stealing?”

“No, I just feel loyal to the troupe so I steal. I am not obsessed with stealing.” 

“Are you obsessed with anything?”

Feitan thought for a minute then responded. “Yes.”

“Is it torture?”

“No, it runs deeper then just that. I am obsessed with Power. Torture allows me to have power over the fate of a person. I like that feeling.” Feitan paused again. “It’s not hard to understand when you are obsessed. You stop thinking rationally, your whole focus is concentrated on that one thing and nothing else.”

“Alright Feitan, thanks for the advice.” Chrollo turned to walk away.

“Wait! Boss!”

“Yes, Feitan?”

“If you are looking for obsession that is fine but remember this.”

“What Feitan?”

“It is entirely possible to become too obsessed with something. If you become too obsessed it’s no good at all so be careful.”

“Alright, thanks again.”

Feitan nods and walks off to go talk to Shalnark who was signaling him over to discuss if a move Uvogin made in a card game against him was a fair move or not. Chrollo went up to the big glass windows in front of the room. Chrollo sat down up there and everyone came over. They knew this meant their boss wanted to speak with them.

“What’s the order now boss? I’m ecstatic!” Uvogin said as he walked closer so he could look Chrollo in the eye.

“We will need the whole troupe to pull this off and everyone will have different roles. I have prepared a plan I think will be suitable. Feitan and Franklin will start us off by eliminating the emediate threat of the mafia in the building. Shizuku, you will stand at the doors to dispose of evidence once Feitan and Franklin are done. Shalnark, Machi, Uvogin and Nobunaga will be in the area as backup they will also do the stealing. Kortopi will stay here and make more hideouts as the illusion of an abandoned city so that when the Mafia guards realize what has happened and call in more members they won’t be able to find us. Phinks, Pakunoda and Hisoka will stay here with me to protect our hideout.”   
  


Everyone seems in agreement and Feitan grabs his concealed sword. “Alright! Me, Franklin and Shizuku will spend the day in the city then. We can contact you guys 30 minutes before. We don’t know if they could start early or late so we should stay in the area.”

“Alright, Feitan sounds good.”

Feitan ran out the door quickly followed by Shizuku and Franklin who were not as fast. Chrollo looked up. He put his hand on the part of his jacket that held his nen book. Chrollo Luclifer a calm, feared man. He wanted an interest, he wanted an obsession.

He felt sure about his life’s stability. He never had change since the moment the troupe started. Little did he know his future was covered in chains and his obsession was closer then he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everyone! Thank you for reading this story I am so happy that so many people are enjoying my writing. ^_^
> 
> I wanted to Let everyone know that starting tomorrow I will be busy. I am going to a bridal shower for my cousin Tomorrow is the flight, On Monday I am going to Disney World with a friend. On Tuesday I have surgery and will not feel great that week. The next chapter will probably not be until next weekend at the earliest :( I apologize for this inconvenience.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Soon Kurapika and Chrollos fates will be intertwined so keep reading to see what happens next! ~ Your author, Sarah


	3. Beginnings...

“Guysssss!!! I wanna go to the Auction!!! It’s not fair! I wanna go!!” Neon nostrade started yelling and screaming as she threw and expensive vase across the room and it smashed to the floor. Kurapika was standing by Melody as he was getting ready to leave for the auction.

“Are you guys sure you have everything under control here?” Kurapika asked the people who were watching Neon.

“Yeah, all this screaming will wear her out eventually. She can’t keep this up forever.” Basho said dodging another thrown object.

“Alright...Melody we should go.” Melody nods and follows Kurapika down to the lobby. Kurapika felt uneasy. Would the troupe really show up? When the time came could Kurapika really face the men and women who killed his fellow clan members? He tenced up and Melody looked at him again.

“It’s like that night. You are tence again.”

“I am fine.” Melody looked at Kurapika and sighed. Even if she could sense his discomfort she couldn’t make him say anything he didn’t want to say.

“Alright, If you say so...” Kurapika and Melody walked to the building that they would be watching from the top of. It wasn’t far at all so walking was no stress for the two of them. It actually helped Kurapika relase some negative energy he had bottled up inside. When the two of them arrived, they made their way to the top of the nearby building. Kurapika and Melody didn’t talk until they got to the top of the building.

“Are you feeling alright Kurapika?”

“I told you before, everything is fine.”

“Alright...” Melody uses her binoculars to take a look at the building then hands them to Kurapika.

“Wanna take a look?”

“Why? Do you see something suspicious?”

“No, I was just wondering if you wanted to take a quick look at the building. The Boss’ fortune telling skills did say something might happen here tonight besides an auction didn’t they?” Kurapika tenced up again.He didn’t answer. Melody wondered what Kurapika was thinking about and then she remembered. She remembered the day where each member had to get an item to prove they could do the job. She remembered when Kurapika saw one of the items he was filled with rage. Rage, Rage, Rage. Everlasting Rage. Which item was it though? Oh how Melody wished she could remember.

“I suppose I could take a quick look if you think it’s important. I don’t want to fail the job I came here to do.”

“Alright.” Melody handed Kurapika the binoculars and he took a quick look then put them down.   
“Everything looks normal like you said.”

“Why did you doubt what I said?”

“No, you haven’t given me any reason not to trust you so why shouldn’t I?”

“You just seem a little slower to trust people.”

“Maybe that’s true.” Melody thought hard about all the things that made Kurapika uneasy about then she remembered something. There was only one item that nobody was able to retrive that was on the boss’ list. That item, the scarlet eyes.

“The scarlet eyes. What do they mean to you?” Kurapika gasped and looked at Melody. His heartbeat was more uneven then ever before, he was filled with rage more rage then you could imagine. Kurapika looked at the building and then back at Melody.

“I know that you must have your own reasons for being here other then just helping the boss obtain more items for her collection.” Kurapika sighed and looked at Melody. He still wasn’t calm by any means.

“The scarlet eyes were from the Kurta clan. The clan was wiped out by a group called the Phantom Troupe...Let’s just say I want to avenge the Kurta.” Kurapika looked at Melody curiously.

“Why did you ask me that? I also want to know, if you thought I had some motivation for being here other then job pay then maybe you have a different motivation as well. I shared my motivation with you so maybe you can share yours?”

“Well I am here to get a certain script of music. I suppose you could say I’m a music hunter.”

“Music? What kind of music are you looking for?”

“Music that was composed by the devil.”

“What? I doubt something like that actually exists I mean isn’t that just some old legend?”

“I wish it were but I know it exists. Once my friend had the Devil’s music. The person who sold it to her said that we should never play it under any circumstances. Well one night we got all drunk and giddy and my friend played the flut solo. It was said that anyone who played it would die and anyone who heard it played would be terribly cursed. My friend died that night and it’s also how I became the way I am today.” Melody exposed part of her arm to show Kurapika how the curse had affected her. How it had scared her and left perment marks behind.

“That is also how I gained my ability. My ability to hear heartbeats of others to tell what they are feeling.” Kurapika looked at Melody intrested and also sorry for her.

“Your heartbeat plays a song of rage. I was wondering why.”

“That’s understandable.”

“I can tell that you don’t want to kill anyone but at the same time, you wouldn’t hesitate to kill someone if they decide to get in your way.”

“That’s correct...” Kurapika sighed.

“I can’t read emotions but I can read faces so I want you to be honest with me. Do you really think the Phantom Troupe will show up?” Melody looks at Kurapika. “I can’t really say but the boss’ fortune did mention something may happen.”

Suddenly, Kurapika and Melody saw people surrounding the building. They saw people rush inside. Kurapika’s eyes widened at the sight and quickly grabbed the binoculars. Soon, Melody took the binoculars and took a look too.

“Kurapika! Something is happening inside!” Kurapika’s eyes flashed a quick shade of scarlet.

“It’s them...” Kurapika ran two the elevator to go back down.

“Kurapika!”

“Contact the others!”

“Ok Kurapika I will try and call them.” The elevator didn’t come fast enough so Kurapika ran as fast as he could downstairs and outside. He gasped as he saw a police car zoom past him.

“It has to be them...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I have finally recovered from surgery and I was able to do a chapter! I hope everyone enjoys it.


	4. Discovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you understand this is an AU so things will start happening a little different to set up my plot.  
> Also, sorry that this chapter is so short i have been busy. The next chapter is the beginning of when things get interesting with Kurokura!

Kurapika Ran as fast as he could, gasping for air. He needed to see the spiders, he needed to see who had thrown him into thislife of hell and then he needed to destroy them. Kurapika got to the auction building and Slipped around it because he couldn’t go inside. He Looked around and saw something on the floor. It was Feitan’s bandanna but he didn’t know that. “What is this?” 

He thought. He put it in his pocket and looked around. He saw a hot air balloon in the back with some people in it. They were saying some things that he couldn’t quite makeout before the hot air balloon started to rise. “Is that them?! The spiders?!” 

Kurapika’s eyes briefly flashed a color of scarlet. How could he expect to follow them? If they were going to travel by air in a tight space like that Kurapika couldn’t just hop on. Kurapika saw a motorcycle with a helmet in the back. “Hmmm...”

Kurapika didn’t think twice before stealing the bike to track the spiders. He hoped right on and rode in the same direction that the spiders balloon was going. He was riding along until he saw cars come up from behind him. “Hey! You!”

They stopped him. “Show us proof of identity!”

“Why should I? I don’t know you.”

“We are leaders in the mafia so if you value your life, I suggest you show us.”

“Are you tracking the spiders too?! The phantom troupe?!”

“The phantom troupe?”

“I’m not certain but i think the phantom troupe are the ones responsible for what happened at the auction.”

“Who are you?”

“Kurapika, a bodyguard for the nostrade family.”

“Nostrade? Alright sounds legitimate I did hear they hired a few new people.”

“Yes, I am one of them.”

“Alright you can go. You have no business against us.”

Kurapika rode off going in the way he thought they went before the ground started shaking. “What is this?!”

Kurapika looked over onto the horizon and saw a red looking glow. It looked like nen being punched into the ground. Kurapika ditched the bike and ran in that direction and hid behind a rock and saw a group of people playing cards. Kurapika thought that this was odd. Their comrade was fighting and the others were just playing cards. Did he not want their help? Did their commrade really think he could take on the whole mafia and the shadow beasts alone? Kurapika wasn’t sure. Kurapika sat in his position and waited. He waited for a chance to do something. However his chance never came. Feitan saw Kurapika and ran at him at the speed of light. 

“Hey! That’s mine!” Feitan said pointing at the bandanna sticking out of his pocket. Feitan was angry looking as if someone had stolen from him.

“Did you take this?”

“I found it on the ground!”

“Who are you? What are you doing here? Why are you watching us?”   
  
Kurapika didn’t say anything.

“Not a talker huh? I can make you a talker. I suggest you say something.”

“Why do you kill innocent people?!”

“Why should I tell anything about us to a person like you. You haven’t proved to be worthy of anything. Let alone info.” Feitan growled at Kurapika. “You are coming back with me.”

“I am not going anywhere with you! Fuck off!”

“Don’t talk shit when you can’t even get away. So much shit talking for a hostage.” Feitan chuckled.

“I am not anything to you!” 

  
Kurapika kicked Feitan and got ready to fight. Feitan quickly responded by kicking Kurapika in the leg hard as he took stance breaking his leg.   
  


“Don’t underestimate us. It makes me angry.” Feitan picked up Kurapika and tied him up.

“Where do you think you are taking me?!”

“To the boss.”


	5. The Boss

Kurapika was many things but he was not stupid. He followed Feitan to the hideout willingly because he didn't want Feitan to attack. He had no idea how strong Feitan was in terms of nen, so he didn't think it would be a good idea to test him. Kurapika also thought that prephaps this capture would be useful for him. Right now, Feitan was leading Kurapika directly to their hideout now, Kurapika would know exactly where to find the troupe. He would escape and create a plan to destroy the spiders and then return. Kurapika saw no downsides to his plan so far. He walked beside Feitan calmly not showing any fear at all. Feitan would look up at him from time to time as if he were wondering why he wasn't more afraid of what was about to happen or where he was going. "Why are you so calm?" Feitan questioned him.

"What do you mean?" Kurapika replied.

"Don't play games with me, why are you so incredibly calm after you have just been kidnapped by a nen user? By the Phantom troupe! Are you really so dense that you don't understand how much danger you are in? Do you fail to comprehend the fact that your very life is at risk?"

"I don't fail to comprehend anything! I’m not stupid I'm just not afraid of you."

Feitan glared at Kurapika. He wasn't sure what drove Kurapika that he somehow felt he could stand Feitan up. Feitan effected everyone around him, and he didin't like the feeling that someone was not effected by how obviously dangerous Feitan was. Feitan growled a little, If it where up to him he would have already attacked Kurapika, Probably killed him even. Something about the blonde was giving him vibes that he didn't like and Honestly, Feitan didn't want Kurapika near him anymore. However, Feitan was loyal to the spider and he obayed the rules that Chrollo had set. If he killed Kurapika it could somehow mess up the mission. Feitan had to bring Anyone who interfered this directly back to the hideout.This boy was an unpredicted obstical that just happened to get in the spider's path. Feitan knew the best course of action was to bring him to the boss. He knew Kurapika told him that he wasn't stupid but Feitan thought that not fearing him was a pretty stupid thing. "You say that you aren't stupid but I honestly think that is bullshit."

"What did you say?!" Kurapika's eyes flashed scarlet for a second before returning to their orriginal state.

"I said the whole you aren't stupid thing is crap. Smart people know when to be scared."

"Do you think just because you are in the Phantom troupe that everyone will fear you? You aren't even the boss!"

"Trust me, If you were smart, if you really knew anything about the troupe at all then you would be afraid of me."

"Haven't you heard of bravery?"

Feitan sighed at Kurapika. "Look, I know that you must be pretty damn stupid so you probally won't understand this but, There is a difference between bravery and ignorence. Bravery is when you are forced into a bad situation so you don't back down or give up. Bravery does not mean you walk around looking for danger, It means you aren't afraid or That you stand up to your fear when it comes to you. Stupidity is lurking around dangerous situations that you don't fully understand. That is what you did. I could tell by the look in your eyes, by the fact that you had my bandanna that I lost in York new. It was no mistake that you found us, you sought us out on perpose. That was stupid not brave."

Feitan looked at Kurapika in the eyes.

"And I hate stupid."

“You don’t know anything about me! How can you assume anything about me when we just met?!”

“Well, Maybe I know nothing about you but I know things about emotions. I know things about the way someone looks at another person when they are feeling certain emotions, especially the emotion of fear and you are not showing fear.”   
  


“Everyone is different you know.”

“Prehaps in some ways people are different but, there are also some ways that everyone is the same.”

* * *

At last when they finally reached the hideout, Feitan walked inside and sat on a rock. He looked at Kurapika. “You can choose to sit or to stand up right now but that is the only choice that you will be getting here. The boss will decide what happens to you from here on out.”

“I Don’t care what you say or do!”

“Tsk...So annoying. I honestly do not care if you live or die as long as you disappear from my sight.”

“Oh don’t worry I will disappear!”

“Tsk...”

Chrollo walked out of the long conidoor up ahead and saw Feitan. He looked at Feitan briefly but more importantly he looked at the man next to him. Who was that? Chrollo had no idea.   
  


“Good evening Feitan, is the mission already done? Where are the others? Who is that?”   
  


“Some stupid mafia got on our tail but I am assuming that Uvogin has handled them by now.”   
  


“Alright good. I got a call earlier that the items were missing. Does this man have the merchandise?”

“No, I really think he knows nothing about the merch but, he was following us and tracking us down. He is definitely a nen user I can feel his aura. I wasn’t sure what to do about him he isn’t as weak as the mafia. The mafia don’t have nen for the most part other then the shadow beasts who Uvogin handled by now.”

“Ah, I see.”   
  
Chrollo looked at Kurapika curiously and grabbed his hand. “May I speak to you?”

“I won’t tell you a thing!”   
  


Kurapika’s eyes flashed a deep scarlet and Chrollo gasped but in an instant they were back to their normal color.

“Feitan did you see that?”

“See what? I don’t care about this guy boss I simply brought him in to you. I wasn’t watching him.”

Chrollo looked at Feitan. “Alright.”   
  


Chrollo grabbed Kurapika and led him into another room. “What do you want with us?”

Kurapika’s eyes turned full on scarlet and they didn’t revert back right away. He stared at Chrollo in anger and fury wanting nothing but terrible things to happen to this man. Chrollo saw his eye color and gasped.

“What are you?”


	6. Findings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You can also Read my stories on wattpad under the same name. My things are normally on wattpad first because my momput restrictions on my phone that don't always let me on this site so i have to log into my laptop to put them here. They will still be here too though

Chrollo stared at Kurapika and shut the door making sure it was locked as well. Sometimes about Kurapika was interesting him he didn't know how to describe it he just couldn't take his eyes off Kurapika. For whatever reason, his first instinct was not to hurt Kurapika even though it was clear what he was and where he was from. He cautiously reached his hand out to Kurapika to stroke his cheek gently. When he put his hand on Kurapika's cheek, he saw that this made his eyes turn even more Scarlet then before. "You're so fascinating..."

Chrollo had never seen the scarlet eyes on a living person. He had sent out his troupe to do the job of killing the kurta clan while all he did was plan behind the scenes. Yes, he still played an important role and the plan wouldn't have worked without him but he didn't kill them directly. "I have never seen anything like it..."

Kurapika was very angry and swatted Chrollo's hand away really quickly. "Don't touch me!" Kurapika got into a stance that made it look like he was ready to fight Chrollo. He didn't want this bastard that he knew had played a part in the dismise of his clan anywhere near him. He didn't even like the thought that he and Chrollo were breathing the same air. It made him absolutely sick. Chrollo looked at Kurapika for a little while and then sat next to him. This time, Chrollo didn't touch him. He had heard from Feitan and Pakunoda a while back that the Kurta clan had really powerful nen when they were angry and enraged. This was when their eyes turned scarlet. The Kurta's were beautiful but they were also deadly. "What is your name?" Chrollo asked him.

"Why would I tell a bastard like you anything about me!"

"I might be a little different then what your mind has believed you to think."

"No! You may think of yourself on some high platform but you are a terrible person! You killed my whole family! My whole clan! Everyone I ever truly trusted died because of you! Do you know how long it took me to trust anyone ever again?!" Kurapika was enraged and his eyes were a bright scarlet. His eyes were beautiful but they were practically screaming at Chrollo in a way, telling him all his tales of suffering and heartbreak. In a way Chrollo saw a little bit of a younger version of himself in Kurapika. Kurapika had no idea where he belonged anymore or what to do with his life anymore. Chrollo used to feel exactly the same way and he still kinda did. This is why Chrollo created the troupe to begin with. He wanted to feel a sense of perpose and belonging in life. Did Kurapika really feel the same way? Kurapika looks at Chrollo still very angry looking.

"You're lost, like me."

"I am nothing like you! Get away!"

"Litsen, hear me out. You don't know where you belong, you don't know what to do with yourself or with your life anymore. That's exactly how I felt."

"I feel this way because of you!"

When Kurapika said that something hit Chrollo in heart. He didn't quite understand what this feeling was. He didn't really if ever feel bad for people or wish he hadn't done something. Chrollo almost never regretted a thing he did. He thought he was just another worthless person on this planet and that his actions didn't matter at all. Yet, when he saw this blonde haired male sitting in front of him with his angry tears pouring down his face he felt something. He felt like he wanted to reasure him that everything would be alright, that he was going to be ok. Chrollo wanted him to feel safe but he didn't know why he did or why he even cared.

"I'll ask again, What's your name?"

Kurapika sat there hesitantly. He didn't know what to say to this man who was standing in front of him. The man who had taken everything that he ever cared about away from him like it was nothing, the leader of the Phantom Troupe. Kurapika was ready to attack Chrollo. He got his chains ready but Chrollo responded faster. He opened his book and a nen bracelet appeared on Kurapika's hand. "HEY!!! What is this?! I can't take it off!!!"

"It won't hurt you, It only makes it so you can't use nen for the time being. You looked as if you wanted to attack me and we can't have that happening."

Kurapika growls angrily at Chrollo. "Let me go!!" Kurapika yelled at him.

"I think I am going to keep you here for a little while."

"You're kidnapping me?!"

"Don't think of it that way. I won't treat you harshly or anything like that In fact, I will treat you quite well." Chrollo offered Kurapika his hand to get up from the floor and after a while he reluctantly took it.

"Don't start to think that just because I am being forced to stay here means that I will do whatever you tell me to!"

"I never expected that you would."

"Good!" Kurapika looked down. He wasn't sure he even cared about this. He didn't really see any perpose in his life anyway. All he wanted was to catch the Phantom Troupe after all... then something hit him. If he pretended to comply with all of Chrollo's requests and remained'kidnapped' by him then maybe Chrollo and the troupe would start to trust him and once he got his freedom back completely, he would go turn them all in. Kurapika took Chrollo's hand thinking that his plan was a good one. He still didn't talk to Chrollo in fact he tried to ignore him. He was still disgusted that he was holding the hand of a man who he hated so much. 

"Can you please tell me your name? What am I going to call you? I can't just call you nothing." Kurapika thought if he all the sudden complied with every one of Chrollo's requests that would seem suspicious so he still decided to push back on some of his requests for the time being.

"If you don't talk to me, you won't have a need to call me anything." Kurapika said bluntly.

"Well, I am going to be talking to you so you should tell me your name or I can just come up with something to call you." Chrollo told him.

"I'm tired. Is there a place I can sleep?" Kurapika asked. He didn't care if he was rather demanding. He thought it was possible Chrollo would lose interest if he was just annoying all the time as well.

"Oh? I suppose it is kinda late. Follow me." Chrollo unlocked the door and took Kurapika to a spare room with a bed and a dresser. Chrollo looked around the room and decided it was a good fit.

"I will be right back." Kurapika sat on the bed. It wasn't like he could go anywhere with the amount of security on this place. All the other troupe members would know about him by now and They would all litsen to their boss and not allow Kurapika to leave. When Chrollo came back he was holding comfortable looking sleepwear in his arms.

"You only look slightly shorter then me so these will probably fit you nicely." Chrollo told him and tossed him the PJ's. Kurapika looked at them for a little while and then went into the bathroom to put them on. Chrollo was right, they fit him pretty good and were only slightly big. Kurapika left the bathroom with the PJ's on and laid in the bed.

"I was right, they fit nice. At least they look like they do. How do they feel?"

"They feel fine." Kurapika said simply. Kurapika pulled the blanket over his body and looked at Chrollo. "What should I call you? You keep asking what to call me but you never told me what to call you."

"You can just call me Chrollo." Chrollo turned off the lights. "Are you alright to sleep?"

"Kurapika..."

"What?"

"You can call me Kurapika."

Chrollo smiles softly. "Alright, good night, Kurapika." Chrollo said and left the room.


	7. Restless

That night Kurapika was restless. How could he possibly sleep when he was captured by the phantom troupe? Also, not to mention all the weird sounds outside the room he was staying in. The noises were probably just wind or someones nen flowing softly it wasn't anything dangerous or anything but, Kurapika didn't like it. Kurapika knew people were guarding so he couldn't just get up and leave. He knew he would be caught and who knew what would happen then. Kurapika groaned and rolled over onto his side and tried to rest. Even if he could sleep for just two hours he would be pleased with himself at this point. He sighed and looked at the wall trying to fall asleep. He heard sounds of wind outside his window. It wasn't long before he heard the window rattle. "Hello is anyone there?" No answer. Kurapika sighed and knew he was probably just paranoid with everything that was happening. Kurapika laid back down and saw a figure in the corner of his room. It had come in through the window.

"AHHHH!!!" Kurapika screams terrified.

"WAHHH!!" Screams another voice.Soon, Shalnark rushed in and turned on the lights to see Kortopi backed into a corner.

"Huh? I suppose someone forgot to tell Topi about the chain user." Kortopi had created most of the buildings around them with nen as replicas so he occasionally had to check all the parts of the original to ensure nothing was breaking or falling apart because of his nen.

"Chain user?" Kortopi said and looked at Kurapika.

"Is chain user a new member?"Kurapika growled he didn't wanna be associated with the troupe or anyone in it. He hated being mistaken for a new member although it wasn't meant as anything other then Kortopi's curiosity.

"The boss didn't say anything about him being a new member he only said that he is going to be staying here for the time being," Shalnark told Kortopi as he made sure the window was locked well after Kortopi's unexpected entrance. Kortopi looks at Kurapika.

"Are you going to be a new member? We have an opening." Kortopi said and Kurapika growls.

"I WILL NEVER EVER EVER BE A MEMBER OF THIS DISGUSTING TROUPE OF MURDERS!!" Kurapika yells at him angrily and Shalnark frowns.

"Hey, you don't need to be so...screaming?" Shalnark said.He would have said that Kurapika didn't need to be so rude but he was technically kidnapped and if Shalnark was kidnapped, he would be pretty mad too. He looked at Kortopi and sighed.

"Come on Topi, we should leave him alone," Shalnark suggested and with that, Shalnark and Kortopi left the room. Kurapika was angry that he was still here and would not be talking to Chrollo tomorrow. He was very upset and just wanted to leave. He wasn't sure why that Feitan person had brought him here in the first place. How was it useful? What good was it for Feitan to bring Kurapika here anyway? It wasn't like Kurapika was planning to be helpful to the troupe or do any favors. He sighed and thought about it. What did the troupe want from him? If their goal was to kill him, the boss could have easily done that already couldn't he have? If the boss didn't want to kill him and the boss knew that Kurapika would not listen to him then what was the point of keeping him here? Did they think that Kurapika had information about something? He had no idea and honestly thinking about it was exhausting him. He laid down on the bed and sighed. He wished and wished this would be over but it never ever ended. So Kurapika closed his eyes...


	8. Nightmare number one

Kurapika opened his eyes and yawned. He looked around his room. It was still dark outside he could see that because there was no light or any type of illumination coming from the window. Did he have a good night's sleep? He couldn't seem to remember if he did. Kurapika got up and turned on the lights so he could see what time it was. There was no digital clock or a little bedside table. Kurapika thought that was weird because he could have sworn both of those things were in the room he was in. Kurapika was normally thirsty when he woke up so he was surprised he wasn't yet. He knew that he was going to be thirsty soon so he might as well as for some water. "HEY! Can someone get me a drink?" No response. Kurapika walked to the door and opened it a crack. There were no troupe members which was really weird because Chrollo had instructed them to guard him.

"Hello? Is anybody here?" Kurapika asked and looked around the dark hallway. He saw a candle at his feet. The candle was lit and Kurapika assumed he could use it to see because it was so dark. He picked it up and slowly made his way down the dark hallway.

"Shal?" Kurapika called for him purposely because Shalnark was the one member who treated him in a more positive light earlier. He would prefer to run into Shalnark and he didn't want to run into Feitan but he was neutral on all the others at the moment. This hallway seemed continuous. Kurapika thought maybe he was nervous and not enjoying himself so it seemed that way. Time goes slower when you are bored or not enjoying yourself.

"Where is everyone?" Kurapika called out but this time instead of a statement this sounded more like a nervous question.

"Hello there Kura, what are you doing out of your room?" Suddenly Kurapika found himself back in his bedroom and no longer in the hallway. He had heard Chrollo talking but when he looked around his room, Chrollo was not in there with him. Kurapika decided to investigate some more. He went out of his room and there was another lit candle. The candle he was holding had gone out. It was almost like someone wanted him to keep leaving his room. This time Kurapika went in the opposite direction and walked for a while. He groaned in irritation.

"Why are you leaving Kurapika?" Asked Chrollo's voice again.

"How can I be leaving if all these hallways lead to nothing!" Kurapika shouted into the darkness.

"You're right. You can't be leaving here. This is only nothingness." Suddenly Chrollo appears and as if on instinct Kurapika shuts his eyes right away.

"Why did you leave your room when that place was safe? Are you looking for danger?" Chrollo asked Curiously.

"I am kidnapped! How can I really consider any of this place safe?!" Kurapika yelled. Tears started pouring out of his closed eyes and he didn't know what to do.

"Why won't you look at me Kurapika?" Chrollo finally asked him. Chrollo gently touches his cheek and Kurapika winces at the touch. He hates Chrollo. He doesn't want Chrollo's hands anywhere near him. He didn't want to look at him because he hated him so much.

"Why would I ever want to look at you?! I hate you! I hate you so much! You and your troupe took everything that I ever cared about away from me! You are the whole entire reason that I have no purpose anymore!" Kurapika yelled and cries more through his closed eyes.

"Who said you have no purpose? You don't need others in order to be meaningful or to do something with your life. Life is meant to self satisfy anyway it doesn't matter what you need to do for self-satisfaction."

"You don't know anything! You're just a heartless bastard! You don't care about anybody! You don't care about your employees, your troupe members, or me! You care about nothing but yourself!" Kurapika yelled at him.

"Why won't you look at me Kurapika?" Chrollo asked again. Kurapika didn't know why Chrollo was now asking this a second time.

"I hate you that's why! I don't want to look at a person I hate so passionately!"

"No, that's not it."

"What do you mean "that's not it" Of course that's it! You aren't me so you have no idea how I feel or what I am thinking!" Kurapika told him in a hostile voice.

"Can you hear me out at least? I think you would appreciate what I have to say to you, Kurapika."

"Do I have much of a choice?" Kurapika asked him and sighed. Chrollo smiles but of course Kurapika can't see that with his eyes closed.

"You don't want to look at me for two reasons but neither of those reasons is hatred. It may be true that you hate me, that you can't stand me at all it may be true that you want to kill me in the most painful way possible but if that were the case, wouldn't you just look at me with those red eyes full of hatred? You did so earlier so why won't you now? If you weren't looking because of hatred then why would you have looked at me earlier with eyes that show no sanity and only show madness? Why Kurapika? That makes no sense, does it? I believe that there are two reasons that you aren't looking at me and neither one is hatred."

"Well then if you are so convinced that you know the reason, why don't you tell me what you think the reason is," Kurapika stated. He wanted to get to the point with Chrollo and he didn't want to play these stupid games. He felt Chrollo put his arms on his shoulders.

"Alright, I'll tell you. Reason number one, You are afraid that when you look at me, I won't look like the thing you pictured all along. I won't look evil, heartless, or cruel and then you won't know what to do with yourself. Reason number two, you'll open your eyes and I'll look exactly like what you picture me out to be, something cruel, something terrible and something demonic, and then you will be terrified." Kurapika shivers.

"I will only look like what you truly think of me on the inside Kurapika. I won't look like whatever you convince yourself I am. Only you can decide if you see me as a demon or an angel and the results will reflect what you think inside. So, Can you look at me Kurapika? For your own sake?" Kurapika took a deep breath and opened his eyes. He did not see Chrollo the twenty-something-year-old man he had seen earlier. Kurapika Saw something evil sinister and terrifying. He could not describe the thing he saw as human. He had opened his eyes and saw the devil.

Kurapika gasped waking up for real this time. He panted. His room looked normal there was no brunt out candles and the room did have a bedside table with a digital clock on it that read 4:00 am. He opened the door and an angry Feitan looked back at him. "Oi! Are you trying to escape?!" Kurapika looked down the hallway and it didn't look continuous at all it had other rooms unlike in the dream and there was a staircase leading to the main area. Kurapika ran past Feitan and looked down the rails that were now there that showed the eating area below him.

"Hey! What are you doing?! Go back to your room!" Feitan said getting angry. He wasn't super happy having been woken for a shift to guard Kurapika.

"Sorry I was just...I wanted some water." Kurapika said.

"Tsk! I'll leave the others a reminder that you get aggressive about water!" Feitan said and pulled out a water bottle.

"Here you go, now it's time for you to go back in." Feitan lead kurapika back into his room and Kurapika sighed as the door was shut. He drank his water and sighed laying on the bed.

"I never want to have that nightmare again..."


	9. Meetings and emotions

Kurapika was starting to get accustomed to his new surroundings. He had been with the Phantom Troupe for about three weeks now at least that's what it seemed like to him. He wasn't keeping track of time. It could have been longer. Nobody miss treated him or abused him like he thought they would. In fact, the way the Phantom Troupe acted was similar to that of a family. It made Kurapika feel like he was back at his old village with his clan in some weird way. Some of the Phantom Troupe members were becoming friends with him, mainly Shalnark and Shizuku. It was early morning and Kurapika was fast asleep until Shalnark came in. "Wake up PikPik! The boss says we are having a special meeting!"

"Why do I need to go to the meeting? I'm not even a troupe member." Kurapika pointed out and looked at his friend.

"I don't know. The boss just said he wants you there." Shalnark frowned at the thought that Kurapika was questioning his intentions but he thought he was simply being careful. Chrollo still didn't let Kurapika leave afraid that he would escape.

"Hey PikPik after the meeting maybe you can play cards with me and Uvo. I promise he isn't as scary as he seems." Shalnark told him. Kurapika liked how Shalnark was trying to be nice to him but he still wasn't completely comfortable. He was becoming pretty used to the troupe by now. He went downstairs and saw that the rest of the troupe members were already present. Chrollo smiled at everyone.

"Good morning everyone. As you all know, due to recent events, Hisoka has left the troupe." Feitan smirked.

"Good. Didn't like him."

"Be quiet when the boss is speaking Fei." His partner Phinks said.

"Tch...Annoying dummy."

"Hey! We are partners!"

"I can still think you are annoying even if I like you." Feitan pointed out and Machi got in between them to break whatever fight may begin.

"Continue Boss," Machi told him and nodded. Chrollo cleared his throat before continuing.

"Well, I said before that Kurapika is a particularly strong individual and that he would make a very powerful spider. Of course, I can't force someone to be a spider that is something that is only able to be done out of the free will for all the obvious reasons. I told you all before that we are going to keep him here as a prisoner until I decided what to do with him. I have decided now." The whole phantom troupe remained quiet while Chrollo continued.

"Kurapika, I would like you to join us. It is clear to me that you are a powerful and useful individual however If you do not join us and we let you go free then who is to say that you won't describe the information to others that can put everyone here in danger. You have seen all our faces, heights, and some of our abilities. You know our names. If we let you just leave then that could just as well be the end of the troupe. Since the creation of the phantom troupe, I vowed that the troupe would be an immortal force even if it's members can not be that way. That is why we always replace members when they die, that is why we work as hard as we do. It is all for our purpose of meaning and creating something powerful that will never die, even after every member in this room is dead, even after I am dead. I can not allow anyone to destroy what we have built." Chrollo spoke now looking directly at Kurapika.

"You are an interesting person Kurapika. The thought of killing you honestly doesn't sit well with me but if you endanger us that is what I will have to do. There is no way to erase this from your memory so the only way to shut you up is to put you six feet under." Kurapika shudders and grabs his chains but then remembered that Chrollo still had his ability on lock. Chrollo stepped over to Kurapika.

"I am officially inviting you to join us, Kurapika. You do not have to die, you can live your life happily with everything you would ever want." Kurapika wanted to say something but he wasn't quite sure what to say. Chrollo smiles softly like a gentleman on a date.

"I am going to give you three months to make the final decision Kurapika. I know there must be a lot going on in your head right now." For some reason that statement made kurapika feel safer. Chrollo was obviously selfish in many ways by putting his troupe over his life but at least chrollo took into consideration the stress that he was feeling. After the conversation, Chrollo went to find Kurapika who was in his room. Chrollo smiled when he saw him.

"Hey, Kurapika can I talk to you?" Kurapika knew Chrollo was going to talk no matter what so he just nods in response and chrollo smiles.

"I only say I will kill you because if I don't, more lives will be lost. If our existence becomes known to common public police will come after us and we will obviously have to kill them and it is always likely nen users will come to kill us or we will kill them. We would all end up dying at the end plus many other people. I would like to prevent the spilling of too much blood. My troupe members may not feel the same. They spill blood often. The reason I like to stay off the battlefield is that on the battlefield I will have to kill people to get what I want. My troupe members are willing to kill if I give the order so why would I kill when I don't have to?" Chrollo said and looked at Kurapika. Poor Kurapika was exhausted and overwhelmed with emotions by everything. He started to cry and clings to Chrollo because he is the only person there. A red blush appears on Chrollos face.

"Kurapika? Kurapika-" Kurapika fell asleep in his lap and Chrollo gently plays with his blonde hair and blushes again.

"I guess maybe I don't mind..." Chrollo said and repositioned them so Chrollo could fall asleep too. That was the first time Chrollo and Kurapika fell asleep in each other's arms.


	10. Nightmare number two

Kurapika woke up in his room. Chrollo wasn't there with him even though he vividly remembered falling asleep on his lap. He was embarrassed enough that he had done so and now he felt even worse about it. He must have embarrassed Chrollo too which is why he left. Kurapika wasn't sure. He looked around the bedroom. The little table that he was sure existed was no longer next to him. He got up out of bed and looked out the window to see nothing but darkness. Was it already so late? He went to be really early. Kurapika looked outside the door and saw nobody guarding his room but this was no longer unusual. They had stopped guarding him the past few days. Kurapika assumed that was a good thing. He did see a small candle at the doorway and pitch-black halls that seemed to stretch on infinitely. Kurapika picked up the candle perplexed. He thought something about this atmosphere seemed oddly familiar. "Hello? Is anyone here?"

Kurapika got no answer so he started walking down the dark, pitch-black halls and looked around. He saw the door to Shalnark's room or at least what he thought was Shalnark's room? He couldn't be sure with everything so dark it was hard to see even with the dim light that the candle gave off. He tried to open it to see if Shalnark was inside. The door didn't open, it wouldn't budge. "Huh. That's weird it's locked." Kurapika kept walking. He stopped in front of Feitan's room or at least what he thought was Feitan's room. He still couldn't tell.

"Hey is anybody in here?" There was no answer. Kurapika reached for the doorknob and tried to open the door. This door was locked too. Something wasn't right. Ok, it wasn't weird for Feitan to keep his door locked when he was inside but when you called out to him, he would normally say something like 'Go away' or 'stop bothering.' To signify he was in there. Shalnark on the other hand, never locked his door even if he was inside. It didn't matter what he was doing. Apparently, Phinks and Uvo have walked in on Shalnark naked before just because Shalnark never felt like locking his door. Everything about this atmosphere was weird. It was weird but familiar.

"Hello? Anybody hear me?" Kurapika got no answer again and decided to walk in the other direction. He saw Shizuku's room but didn't bother with the door thinking it would probably be locked like the other rooms were. The only open room was the one he had come out of. Kurapika touched the hot candle wax. It felt warm but it didn't burn him like it normally would. The hot wax drips onto the floor but the candle didn't seem to be getting any smaller.

"Is this real? Is anybody here?" Kurapika called out. This time someone responded.

"This is in your mind but that doesn't mean parts of it aren't real." Kurapika drops the candle and scurries to pick it up worried it would start a fire but it didn't. The candle simply went out once it left Kurapika's hands.

"Who are you?"

"Oh? After all our time together, I thought you would recognize my voice." The voice said. Did it sound kinda hurt? Kurapika didn't know he couldn't really tell.

"Chrollo is that you?" Kurapika asked.

"Yes."

"Where are you Chrollo? I can't see you anywhere."

"That's because you aren't looking at me Kurapika. Your mind hasn't comprehended what I look like yet." Chrollo told him and sighs softly.

"What are you talking about? You're a guy who's slightly taller than me with black hair who also has weird taste in clothes. I know exactly what you look like!"

"Things seem to be different in your mind. In your mind, images that you do not believe have been blocked out and you see the thing that you do believe in."

"What are you talking about? How can I not believe in something that I see every day right before my eyes?"

"The human mind is complicated like that, Kurapika." Kurapika sighed. He was getting tired of this. It seemed to be going nowhere at all. He stood up and continued walking down the hall.

"Chrollo? Chrollo! Where are you?! I don't want to play these games anymore. It's annoying and neither of us benefits from doing this honestly." Kurapika saw a light in the distance and started walking faster towards it.

"Chrollo! I found you now!" Kurapika said determined to end Chrollo's little game of hiding and seek. He ran right into Chrollo and knocked him to the floor. This Chrollo was not the Chrollo he knew. Chrollo had big white angel wings and was radiating light. Chrollo smiles down at Kurapika.

"What the- Chrollo how do you have wings? Why are you glowing?!" Kurapika had so many questions. Questions about this weird place, questions about Chrollo, and questions about himself. Chrollo just smiles.

"This is how I appear because this is what you want to see in me. An angel? Is that what you want me to be or is that what you believe I am?" Chrollo asked him. Kurapika thought for a second. He couldn't figure it out. He definitely didn't think Chrollo was an angel in any shape or form but he had also never wished that he was. He wished Chrollo didn't do a lot of the things that he did but he never wished he was perfect. Nobody can be perfect not even him and definitely not Chrollo. Chrollo looked at Kurapika.

"Well? What do you think Kurapika?"

"If everything you say is true and if it really is up go my mind to decide how you look in this place then I have no idea why you have taken on this form." Chrollo looked at Kurapika.

"Well, the reason lies in your subconscious feelings, not something you willingly decide." Chrollo smiles and walks away.

"Wait! Chrollo! CHROLLO!!"

Kurapika woke up with a gasp. It was a dream. It was just a dream. Kurapika was in his bed and the end table was back or should he say still there. There was another thing that was still there too. Chrollo was sleeping peacefully next to him on the bed. "Oh, so he didn't leave. Was it possible he liked it?" Kurapika wondered and laid down next to Chrollo and tried to fall asleep again.


	11. Dinner date gone wrong

A few months had passed since Kurapikas dream and he was starting to get along better with the troupe members. Especially Chrollo and Shalnark. at lunch and Kurapika had decided to entertain himself by playing a card game called "war" with Shalnark.

"War!" Yelled Shalnark happily as they had both placed a card with the number three on it. Kurapika drew three cards and so did Shalnark. Feitan and Phinks were watching and were placing bets.

"I'm betting on the chain user, he won the past two wars."

"All the more reason Shalnark should win this time!" Phinks said determinedly. Kurapika and Shalnark flipped their cards over and Kurapika laughed.

"Damn it! Kura won again!" Shalnark said disappointed. After the card game, Chrollo came over to talk to Kurapika.

"Kurapika, are you busy tonight?" Kurapika looked up at him.

"No, I'm not. Do you want to read again?" Kurapika and Chrollo would sometimes sit in the library and read with each other. It was a quiet activity that they did and both seemed to enjoy. Perhaps it showed that they had mutual respect and understanding for each other now. Chrollo's cheeks had a slight pink tint to them.

"Well...Not exactly-"

"Oh? What is it that you want to do then?" Even after knowing Chrollo for a few months, it was hard for him to read Chrollo's emotions. Chrollo didn't really show emotions all that much. Kurapika often had to ask how he was feeling if he wanted to know the answer.

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to go out to dinner or something." Kurapika had been allowed to leave the base recently as long as he didn't tell anyone where the troupe base was and Kurapika had never told a soul where the troupe base was. Kurapika thought and looked at Chrollo again.

"You mean like a date?" Kurapika asked him. Chrollo turned bright red.

"No, no, no not a date just like hmmm friends or something!" Chrollo said with the blush still obviously there. Kurapika looked at him.

'Is he blushing?' Kurapika thought. He decided to accept his offer and go. He didn't have any plans for the night anyway. He smiled and looked at Chrollo.

"Alright, what time should we go?" Kurapika asked. Chrollo went back to maintaining his calm complexion as he normally looked like.

"How about eight o clock?" Chrollo suggested.

"If that doesn't work out for you we can do another time instead," Chrollo informed him and looked at him.

"Eight sounds great. What should I wear?" Kurapika asked and smiles softly.

"Uhmmm well you can wear whatever you want it doesn't have to be anything in particular. If you would like, you can borrow a suit from me but the clothes that you normally wear are fine too." Chrollo told him and his cheeks had that pink tint again. Kurapika looked at him. He wondered why Chrollo seemed different. Why was he...Flustered? Kurapika looked at him again and finally responded.

"I'll borrow a suit if it's really alright with you Chrollo." Chrollo nods in approval.

"I wouldn't have offered if it wasn't alright with me. You can go to my closet and pick out something that you would like to wear. I have many different sizes."

"Uhmm Chrollo you are only one size so why do you have many different sizes?" Chrollo didn't answer and just blinked. Kurapika knew how to get Chrollo to answer him though. After getting closer to him he knew how to make him answer these questions.

"Chrollo," Kurapika said again this time in a more stern voice that got his attention.

"What's wrong, Kurapika?" He asked with a worried look nobody would really know that it was a worried look unless they knew Chrollo really well. It just looked natural to most people.

"Why do you have many different sizes when you are only one size?" Kurapika said again in the stern voice.

"Well...about that-" Chrollo said.

"Chrollo did you STEAL them so you could SELL them?" Kurapika asked him.

"Yes," Chrollo answered.

"I stole them a few years ago but I couldn't sell them for much so I brought some back to the store overnight and I kept a few just in case a troupe member needed to borrow one and before you ask, no I didn't kill any people," Chrollo said honestly.

"Ok good," Kurapika said he sighed.

"I suppose it's too late to take them back?" Kurapika asked him.

"Yeah, they are from two years ago and very last season. Nobody in york new would want to buy them now which is the reason I can't sell them." Chrollo told Kurapika and sighed disappointedly that he couldn't sell them he could steal whatever he wanted and decide to auction whatever he wanted but he couldn't force anyone to buy the items.

"Well, I am going to go and see what you have in the closet," Kurapika told him and started walking upstairs. He sighed. He didn't think Chrollo would actually have that much in his closet but he was wrong. Kurapika walked into his walk-in closet and it was like another bedroom filled with clothes and expensive jewelry. He looked at a pair of black diamond earrings that looked like his red ones and decided to take them to wear. He also found a nice black suit to wear in his size so he took those back to his room then went back for shoes. He was having trouble finding shoes that were in his size and matched. Suddenly, he heard something behind him. It was Chrollo.

"Oh? You're still in here kurapika? I thought you had already picked something."

"Yeah, I'm just looking for shoes in my size," Kurapika told him. Chrollo grabbed a box from up high with black shoes in it.

"Here, try these ones. If they don't work out you can come back for something else."

"Thank you Chrollo."

"Sure."

It was finally eight o clock and Chrollo and Kurapika were ready to go out. Chrollo blushed slightly when he saw kurapika and took his hand and led him to his car. Chrollo had a fancy black car that looked like it was really expensive. He probably bought this instead of stole because cars could be tracked by license plate if they were stolen and that would lead someone right to the hideout. When they finally arrived at a fancy restaurant that Chrollo had picked. Kurapika and Chrollo walked inside. However, instead of beautiful decor, they were met by a few nen users and men with guns.

"Let go of that hunter and put your hands up, Leader of the Phantom troupe!"


	12. Marriage and Resolution

Kurapika stared wide-eyed at the guards who were attempting to capture Chrollo. He didn't want Chrollo to be captured. "Wait! Stop!" Kurapika said and got in the way of the guards. Suddenly the guards disappeared, the restaurant disappeared and Chrollo and Kurapika were standing in the middle of nowhere.

"What's happening?" Kurapika questions. Kortopi comes out from behind a big rock with the rest of the troupe and even Chrollo looks surprised. Chrollo stares at his troupe members.

"What is the meaning of this?" Chrollo asks them and Kortopi answers.

"We wanted to see if You and Kurapika really had feelings for each other!" Chrollo blushed and stared at them. He had feelings for kurapika and based on kurapikas reaction, he did too. Kurapika blushed and looked at Chrollo.

"Well...what happens now?" Kurapika asked. Chrollo smiled and blushed unsure too.

ONE YEAR LATER

"Kurapika! You don't want to be late for your own wedding do you?!" Shouts Leorio as Kurapika rushes in with a white suit on. Kurapika was getting married to Chrollo. After Chrollo and Kurapika finally confessed their love for each other, Chrollo let Kurapika go and Kurapika went back to his friends and normal daily life however, Chrollo and Kurapika couldn't keep apart from each other. They met up almost daily and would go on dates all the time. (Real ones without troupe interference) Kurapika and Chrollo discovered that they enjoyed each other's company a lot and they continued to hang out and the relationship got more and more serious until Chrollo finally popped the big question. Kurapika looked at his engagement ring and smiled as he took it off. That would be replaced with a wedding ring today and Kurapika couldn't be happier. At first, Kurapika's friends weren't so excited about Kurapika marrying the leader of the phantom troupe but after meeting Chrollo on numerous occasions, they slowly warmed up to the idea. Leorio had agreed to be Kurapika's best man and was honored that Kurapika had asked him to play such an important role. Kurapika was finished getting ready and hugged Leorio. "Wow, I really thought that this would be a lot less stressful..." Kurapika said nervously.

"Of course it's a little stressful Kura, this is life-changing after all."

"I suppose it is but moving in with Chrollo will be the only major difference of married life and Chrollo crashes on my couch all the time..." Chrollo would get lazy after a mission and go to Kurapikas place and sleep on his couch. Kurapika never really understood why he did this since he wasn't coming to see Kurapika and would fall asleep right away. Kurapika smiles at the happy memories.

"Yeah! It won't be so different Kurapika so doesn't worry too much about it." Leorio said with a smile. After their conversation, Leorio and Kurapika took a limo to the church. When they arrived, Shalnark was waiting outside. He smiled.

"Ready Pik pik!" He said and smiled happily. Kurapika exchanged a friendly smile. Music started playing and Kurapika took a deep breath and started walking inside. Chrollo looked stunning too. He was in a white suit similar to Kurapika's and he was looking at Kurapika as he walked down the isle. He was looking nervous too. Kurapika felt better about his own nerves knowing he wasn't the only one who was nervous. When Kurapika goes to the altar, Chrollo took his hands and the priest starts talking.

"We are gathered here to witness the union of Chrollo Luclifer and Kurapika Kurta! If anyone is against this union, please speak now or remain forever silent." The priest looks around and when he hears nobody talking he continues.

"Alright, Chrollo repeat after me. I Chrollo Luclifer, take thee, Kurapika Kurta, as my lawfully wedded husband. For better and worse, through sickness and health and till death do we part."

"I Chrollo Luclifer take thee, Kurapika Kurta, as my lawfully wedded husband. For better and worse, through sickness and health and till death do we part." Chrollo takes out a golden wedding ring and slips it on Kurapika's ring finger. He blushes truly happy.

"Alright now Kurapika Kurta, repeat after me, I Kurapika Kurta take thee Chrollo Luclifer as my lawfully wedded husband for better and worse, through sickness and health and till death do we part." Kurapika looks at Chrollo and blushes as he grabs a golden wedding ring and smiles.

"I Kurapika kurta take thee Chrollo Luclifer as my lawfully wedded husband for better and worse, through sickness and health and till death do we part." Kurapika puts the golden wedding ring on chrollo and they both smiled.

"You may now kiss the groom!" Kurapika kissed Chrollo like there was no tomorrow because sometimes, Your nightmare is your lover.

THE END


	13. THANK YOU!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a chapter just thanks

Hello everyone! This is Sarah the author of this fic! I would just like to say thank you to everyone who took time out of their day/days to read this. I really hope that you guys have enjoyed it. I love writing and making interesting fanfiction for everyone to enjoy!

I will be writing more Fanfiction in the future for Hunter x Hunter and other Anime/Video game fandoms (I’m a weeb ik) I hope to see you guys there!

again, I can’t thank you enough for your support My fics are nothing without you guys.

~Sarah


End file.
